VDay
by Actual Banshee
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, but everyone forgot. That is until a certain hot-headed female Gundam Pilots strolls in. 1x2, 3x4 and 5xOC


**A/N: This is very belated, but I haven't had time to write for like the past month, so I'm getting this started as I'm getting ready for a date myself. This is a Valentines Day one shot. There are yaoi pairings and one OC pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters….Also there will be breaks in the pages, lines, ignore them. I couldn't figure out how to get rid of them. I tried everything in the book. Honest.**

For once in the six months that they've been fighting together there aren't any missions, OZ hasn't made a move thanks to Relena becoming the Queen of the World. The boys are enjoying their down time in one of the many small cottages that Quatre's family owns. By small I mean small enough to house five boys with just as many bathrooms, a large kitchen, dining area and living room. However, at the beginning of the month another body came to live among them. Ayame hasn't had it so easy for the last six month what with running around and destroying any OZ war ship and military bases she could find.

She knocked lazily on the mahogany door until Quatre's sweet face sent sweet relief down her spine. Of course his overly happy face quickly turned to concern seeing his female friend in such a disheveled way. Her hair was in mats, her skin greasy and pale and she looked like she hadn't eaten in a few days. Soon Trowa was helping his friend to the nearest the bathroom to help her get cleaned up. Ayame welcomed the lavender scented bubble bath while Trowa gentle combed through her hair.

"It's a good thing your gay Trowa or this would be extremely awkward." Was the only thing she said until she woke up three days later in an unfamiliar room. What woke her wasn't the smell of bacon being cooked in the room below her, or Duo shouting at the T.V or the sun blinding her closed eyes. It was Wufei who was starring at her, she cracked one eye open to see him leaning against the wall just before her bed.

That cocky smirk she always wanted to punch off his face appeared, "It's about time you woke up, get up, Quatre is almost done with breakfast."

Ayame grunted while she pulled the sheets over her head and curled up in a ball of warmth. Hearing Wufei's irritated sigh meant only one thing, the covers were soon ripped from her grasp and the cold air sent goose bumps down her bare legs and arms.

In a warning and stern voice that Ayame was all too familiar with Wufei said, "Be downstairs and dressed in five minutes." After Wufei left Ayame cursed his name and went to her bag, opened it and found it empty. Irritated she almost yelled for Wufei, but decided against it sense Quatre probably washed all of her clothes and put them in the dresser. Discovering her clothing in the bottom compartment she dug out her vintage jeans, a black shoulder less shirt, put on black socks and her usual necklace that no one knew the origin behind it.

Quatre looked to the stairs when he heard the familiar stressed boards being walked on only to see Wufei coming down the stairs with Ayame glaring daggers in the back of his head. He chuckled before saying good morning to the both of them; Ayame soon forgot her anger when she saw the gigantic spread of eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, various fruits and orange juice on the table. Gratefully she took a seat far, far, far away from Wufei and sat next to Duo who was complaining to Heero about his laptop being at the table when he should've been eating.

An hour later of stuffing their faces and catching up Ayame volunteered to do the dishes and ordered Trowa to take Quatre out on a walk. Quatre went to argue about how many dishes there were, but Ayame shot it down with one word and a glare. Not an _I'm-going-to-kill-you-glare_, but a _get-out-now-before-I-kick-you-out_ glare. Two hours passed when Quatre and Trowa waltzed through the back door into in the kitchen to find it spotless and that dinner was all ready being prepared. Quatre walked in to find Heero and Duo on the couch….snuggling and that Wufei and Ayame were no where to be found.

"Where are Ayame and Wufei and whose making dinner?" He asked looking weirdly at the two on the couch.

"Fei and Ame are out in the garden to get something for dinner." Duo replied just as the two walked in with baskets full of vegetables and herbs from the garden. Ayame smiled at the bewildered and confused blonde boy as she nodded for him to come to the kitchen. Trowa didn't follow he was more interested in the movie that Duo and Heero are watching.

As Wufei and Ayame sorted the veggies and herbs in their own space Quatre watched wondering what happened between the two. Usually Wufei and Ayame are arguing at the top of their lungs about something, but his friends are smiling in the peace of the moment.

"Quatre, did you hear me?" Ayame asked glancing at the blonde with a blunt expression.

Quatre shook his head, "No I'm sorry, what is it?"

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Ayame asked going back to the steaming silver pot.

"Yes it was very….insightful…" Quatre replied turning his head to hide his blushing cheeks, turning his attention towards the pot and the two hovering over he thought that they might need this help. "So….what are you making, do you need help?"

Ayame shot a glare in his direction, which forced him back in his spot, but she quickly smiled. "We have this Quat, you go and relax."

"Oh…but um…."

Wufei placed his hands of Quatre's thin shoulders and guided him out of the room, "for your own safety Quatre it would be best if you kept your distant. A woman, especially this one, is a dangerous person when they're cooking."

"Hey! I heard that you sexiest jackass, get over here and chop me some carrots." From the other room they could hear Duo whining about how he doesn't like carrots. Ayame shot back with some more cursing and Duo dropped the subject before he received a pot in the face.

Quatre joined Trowa on the love seat and began to watch the movie, easing his ears towards the kitchen every now and then when he heard Ayame laughing or running water.

"There's no point in fighting it." Trowa whispered in his ear and wrapped an arm around his tiny shoulders. Quatre wiggled himself closer to his lover's chest and continued to watch the movie in peace.

Ayame peered into the room from the kitchen and smiled thoughtfully until Wufei called for her.

"Is this smooth enough?" He asked holding out a bowl that was filled with some peach colored goop.

"That should do it….um…." Ayame looked around the kitchen with a perplexed expression. "You wouldn't happen to know where Quat keeps the baking pan, stuff, would you."

Wufei just cocked an eyebrow and decided to keep his mouth shut and help his ally search for the baking pan. Ten minutes later Ayame found it in one of the cupboards and began to pour the peach goop into the pan. Setting it in the oven, turning on the egg timer, the two checked the stew and looked at the clock. It was only 4:30 P.M, which left them plenty of time to decorate whatever they needed. Before Wufei could ask what else needed to be done he heard the rickety back door swing open and slam shut.

Looking through the wire screen he saw Ayame sitting on the steps bringing her knees to her chest. He debated if he wanted to sit out there with her or if he should join the others in the living room. Hearing shrilling laughter from the T.V he decided it would be best to join Ayame in the warm breeze. Walking outside she didn't acknowledge his presence, but he sat down anyway. Noticing that she was fiddling with the rusted necklace she always seemed to wear he couldn't help, but think that that habit is extremely girly. He laughed at the thought and he received an annoyed glare from Ayame.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you…exactly." Wufei paused to collect himself. "I've never seen you act so girly."

Ayame raised an eyebrow and continued her glare. "Excuse me." Swiftly Wufei leaned forward and clasped the pendant of her necklace in his hand. The chain itself is thin, worn out, but smooth and it curves easy in the hand. The pendant is a silver key, the bow is covered with knock off diamonds, which some of them are missing and parts of the bow are chipped. The stem of the key is no longer silver, probably from being touched so much, the engraving is no longer readable and the key wards and bit are rusted beyond belief.

"It was my commander's." Ayame clenched Wufei's hand that was holding the key, completely forgetting that he doesn't like being touched. "He was a stubborn old fool that fought 'til the very end."

Seeing the mixed emotions of sadness and anger in Ayame's eyes is something that Wufei has never seen before, not from this comrade at least. He had an urge to just bundle her up in his arms and hold her close. It's been something he longed of doing with his wife that died a year before he joined the war. Before he had the chance to doing anything the egg timer interrupted with its annoying high pitched ringing. Ayame glanced down at her hand that was holding Wufei's and quickly released him, stood up and opened the door.

Hearing the back door crackle shut Quatre raised his head with curiosity, but couldn't budge because of Trowa's hold on him.

Wufei walked in a couple of minutes after Ayame and saw her gently shoving the cake onto a large serving plate. She mentioned something about it needed to cool before she could decorate it and then turned her attention to the soup. Wufei opened the lid, stirred it before her eyes and tasted it.

He shook his head, "it's missing something." He said looking to Ayame for the answer.

"Some meat…maybe the left over sausage from the brunch." Ayame suggested nudging over to the fridge. Agreeing with her Wufei took out the left of sausage, poured some in a bowl and nukes them for about two and half minutes before tossing them into the soup. When he turned around Ayame was all ready decorating the cake with red frosting and pink frosting, swerving here and there around the edge of the cake and in the middle. She used the rest of the frosting at the end to plate and when she was finished she wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled at Wufei.

"IS DINNER READY YET?" Duo shouted from the doorway.

"Ohmygod Duo, shut your god damn face before I kick your ass three ways from Sunday!" Ayame shouted back in his face, "and yes it's ready, could you set the table?"

"Okie dokie!" Duo happily took the bowls and silverware Wufei gave him and set the table. Announcing to everyone else that dinner was ready, they took their seats and began eating the soup. Quatre, Trowa, Heero and Duo talked about the movies that were on and wondered why every single one them were chick flicks.

Ayame set her spoon down and just starred at the others with a blank expression. "You guys seriously don't know what day it is?"

Everyone shook their head.

"It's February 14th." She said.

"We know what day….ohmygod it's Valentines Day!" Duo shouted jumping out of his seat.

"And you all think I'm the crazy one." Ayame said in between scoops of her soup and then got up from her seat.

"I can't believe I didn't remember." Quatre said shaking his head.

"That's what I figured so I went ahead and made this." Ayame set the large serving plate in the middle of the table. The cake stood at least six inches off the plate, red and pink frosting intertwined with each other. Written along the edges it read Happy Valentines Day!, in the middle was a huge red heart with pink flowers surrounding it.

"Holy shit dude." Duo said in awe of the craftsmanship. "You're a jack of all trades, aren't you Ame?"

"You're damn straight I am." Ayame replied triumphely, "Wufei was the one that made the soup."

"Why didn't you want me to help out?" Quatre asked reaching for the small digital camera that sat behind him. He passed it over to Heero, who had a better view of it, and snapped a picture of it.

"It was Ayame's idea." Wufei said pointing his spoon at her.

"You're always cooking, cleaning or doing something to take care of us. I figured you could use a break and besides you did help out. Your sausage is in the soup, shut up Duo."

"Awww, I wanted to make a 'that's what she said joke'." Duo whined and took another swig of the soup. "You're no fun."

"Bite me."

After cutting the pieces for everyone Quatre remembered hearing Ayame laugh, "What was so funny?"

"Hm?" Ayame questioned as she drank from her water glass.

"An hour or so ago you were laughing, what was so funny?" He asked again.

At the same time Ayame and Wufei both chocked on their water, but Ayame began laughing while Wufei tried to duck his blushing cheeks. "Wufei was holding the sack of flower, but when I told him what day it was he dropped it on the counter and flour blew up in his face!"

Picturing Wufei's face covered in the white flour had everyone rolling until tears were starting to surface, but Wufei's face only grew more red. "Shut up! It's not that funny!" Wufei shouted banging his hands on the table.

Another hour of witty banter passed between Ayame and Duo and everyone was finished eating. Heero and Duo volunteered to do dishes….actually it was more like Ayame stole Heero's laptop and told him to do and Wufei threatened to paint Duo's Gundam pink if he didn't help out. So while the two did the dishes Quatre and Trowa ventured up to their room and Ayame went out on a walk.

Following the path that Heero must've dubbed safe and secure to take a walk on Ayame came to the rocky waterfall. She plopped herself down on a large musty boulder and starred up at the stars. Ayame preferred to live on Earth; it's been her home for her entire life, but being so far away from the stars made her feel safe. Like they were protecting her. A cold breeze sent shivers up and down her spine, she didn't mind the cold, but it was the shocking warmth that freaked her out. Her worn out jacket suddenly draped around her shoulders, she leaned back to see Wufei standing behind her.

She was about to ask how long he had been watching her, but found it rhetorical and stupid. Wufei was a ninja…or Batman, she couldn't decide which one, but all she knew was that he has quiet feet. Wufei took a seat next to her and looked up at stars, not noticing the suspicious glance Ayame was giving him. Sooner or later she dropped it and looked at the sky with him.

A shooting star gracefully sparked by, Ayame brushed her hand on top of Wufei's and laid her head on his shoulder. Slightly blushing Wufei softly glanced down at Ayame, smiled gently, smothered his cheek in her deep brunette hair and took in the cherry blossom sent of her shampoo. Ayame shifted her head to where she was looking up at him with exuberant and jubilant eyes. Nudging closer together to keep the cold away Wufei's hand caressed the side of her cheek; she drew in air and leaned into his hand, kissing his palm gently. Her long raven eyelashes tickled his finger as she looked deep into his black orbs.

Wufei leaned in closer, but was afraid to move any farther. He didn't know what possessed him to do this; he kept thinking about his dead wife and what she would think. However, Ayame gently slithered her hands on his cheeks and forced his forehead to meet hers.

Swiftly landed a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "It's all right."

Meanwhile, back at the cottage Quatre sleeps in Trowa's arm, while Trowa takes in every breath and every moment of his lover's smooth skin. Before calling it a night he hugs him tightly and kisses him on the head for just as long. Down in the kitchen Duo sprays Heero with warm water and dares him to get him back. Instead Heero confidently smirks, leans in and kisses Duo—leaving him speechless for once.

**The End. **

**A/N: Yea I know I left you guys hanging, but you know what it's worth the reviews. It was my first time writing about Heero and Duo kissing along with Trowa and Quatre doing something naughty ;)….well hinted anyway. Let me know what you guys think! PLEASE reviews are wanted more than food right now! **


End file.
